


your own secret is hardest to keep (when you want to tell the world)

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: Ada and Hecate try to keep their new romance a secret. They don't do a good job.





	your own secret is hardest to keep (when you want to tell the world)

It started in the summertime.

Well, that wasn’t strictly true.

The summertime in question followed a dozen summertimes. A dozen Halloweens, Yules, and all the days in between. It was everything built in those days that turned in that summertime to a tender new softness. It was a development they decided not to share straightaway.

“They’re our friends, Hecate. I’m sure they would be nothing but supportive.”

“I’m sure.” Hecate took hold of Ada’s hands. “But I want us to understand this before we have to start explaining it to others. Does that make sense?”

Ada nodded. “Till Yule then.”

 

That resolution almost didn’t last very long.

It was a week before term started. Ada and Hecate stood together in the shade of a large elm, pausing in the middle of their stroll of the grounds. The dappled light fell on Ada’s hair in a particularly lovely way and her eyes were very blue and crinkled at the corners as she smiled up at Hecate. Kissing Ada was now not only permitted but encouraged so Hecate leaned down to do just that—

“Hello, Cackle’s!” Dimity Drill shouted, bringing her broom down to sweep over the turrets in a dramatic return.

 

It wasn’t the only such occasion.

Ada stood at the staff room window looking out over the grounds, tea in hand. Hecate moved to join her.

“The first years are doing well on their brooms,” Ada said, pointing. “I said this would be a good year.”

“Your powers of prophecy are clearly formidable,” Hecate said dryly, “and not at all diminished by repetition.”

If Hecate would insist on smiling that way, Ada couldn’t help but kiss her. Or she would have.

“Good morning!” Miss Bat exclaimed, rising from the armchair they hadn’t seen her in. She frowned. “Am I late?”

 

It wasn’t even limited to shared spaces.

“Ada, what are you doing up there?” Hecate peered up at Ada, levitating near her office ceiling with her arms piled high with orange and black garlands.

“Decorating.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to stay on the ground and levitate the garland?”

“It needs the personal touch. Come on up and grab the end.”

Hecate sighed and did so.

Ada smiled, leant in close, whispered “I do love you.” Her breath was soft on Hecate’s cheek, and—

“Miss Cackle!” The door below them slammed open. Hecate transferred away; the garland fell to the floor.

 

While Ada was certainly looking forward to conducting her matters of the heart with discretion rather than subterfuge, they hadn’t settled upon how to best address the subject of their relationship with their colleagues. The mistletoe at the Yule staff party was not her doing.

Hecate’s glance darted up to it.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ada reassured her, linking their hands.

Hecate closed the small space between them. “I believe it’s tradition.”

Ada tilted her face up and Hecate bent down to kiss her, an innocent if extended press of lips that Ada couldn’t help but chase as Hecate drew back.

The background noise didn’t drop. No-one seemed to be staring at them. In short, no-one paid a blind bit of notice.

Hecate scowled slightly. “Not that I wish to make an exhibition of us, but should I do it again?”

“Yes.” Ada smiled. “But not here. I think, dear Hecate, that perhaps we have been less secretive than we hoped.”

“Then I can do this?” Hecate raised an eyebrow and twisted her wrist, transferring them away for a much more enjoyable evening.

Over at the punch bowl, Miss Drill and Miss Bat clinked glasses.


End file.
